Forum:I say that...
Highly unlikely, due to the fact that the Four Sword would have been destroyed in the Great Flood and was never seen in the Hyrule beneath the sea nor on any of the islands of the Great Sea. It is presumed that FS and FSA occur following the flood in the new Hyrule, and since they are assumed to be there, that is where I would place the Minish Cap as well, at the foundation of the new Hyrule by Link and Tetra. It makes sense as well because the Link and Zelda depicted in the stained-glass windows in the story of the Picori Blade and the Light Force look identical to the Hero of Winds and Tetra. It would also make sense that the Link and Zelda of TMC would be close friends if their families had been close over the generations (Link and Tetra would have remained quite close when they established the new Hyrule). Not to mention that Miyamoto and Aenouma have both implied that OOT is the game that begins the entire series. Hero of Time 87 21:00, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:05, 15 April 2008 (UTC)Well Perhap's the Four Sword is a stronger Master Sword, And There is no mention of the Triforce at all in Minish Cap, And that is the first time Link get's his cap, And it show's how the item's(Rupee's Bombs etc)got underneath the Boulder's and Bushes, Also the enemie's where traped in that large Treasure Box that Vaati opend. Again, not likely at all really because the Master Sword's continual recurrence in the series seems to indicate its power vastly outweighs the Four Sword, although the two are likely similar. I don't think for a moment though that the Four Sword overpowers the Master Sword, because that's just what the Master Sword is: the master of swords. And yes, the Triforce does appear in Hyrule Castle in TMC, so yes it is seen and obviously well known. The first time Link got his cap was with the Kokiri, that's where that tradition began. Ezlo just gave the cap to Link to replace himself atop Link's head, nothing more. The true beginning of the hat though was with the Kokiri, again in OOT. And the enemies trapped in the chest were sealed there so they would not contaminate the new Hyrule. Hero of Time 87 01:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:04, 16 April 2008 (UTC)No, The Master Sword is not the strongest Sword I have seen far more powerful Sword's, Plus the Master Sword can get upgraded, And The Light Force is not the Triforce it might have been it before it became three seperate Triangle's, And Ganon is never even mentioned in the Minish Cap. The Master Sword is the same, regardless of whether it's powered up or not. The Master Sword is the most powerful sword in the series, either way you slice it because the Golden Sword, the Light Sword, etc., they're all still the Master Sword, just powered up. The Light Force was never the Triforce, they are completely different things as stated by Aenouma and Miyamoto. Ganon is not mentioned in TMC because it likely occurs many centuries after the establishment of the new Hyrule. Hero of Time 87 04:18, 17 April 2008 (UTC)